


Night Strike's Speech

by KPenDragon



Series: KP's Primeverse [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2102499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPenDragon/pseuds/KPenDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another short drabble to help flesh out Night Strike's personality and interactions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Strike's Speech

Silence befell the gathered troops as she came into view; this was their new commander? This stocky femme? Command was no position for their ilk! There had to have been a mistake; maybe this was just a big practical joke.

She heard all of those murmurs as she walked forward, her troops parting before her. She didn’t care about what they said; the solider class were simple minded after all. One phrase though made her stop dead in her tracks,

_"Oh so that’s Megatron’s bitch."_

"Who said that," she hissed, her blood red optics scanning those gathered around her, looking for the nervous tick the guilty would display. "Answer me," she hissed again, turning slowly, flexing her claws, "Who said i was "Megatron’s bitch"?"

There was some nervous shuffling, but the idiot actually showed his face; he was a fool not to be intimidated by her. A twisted little smirk spread across her lips as she took careful steps towards him; the other solders moving fast to escape the wrath that was surely coming.

"So," her hissing melted into a slight purr, looking him over, sizing him up, "Is that what you really think solder?"

"Well isn’t it obvious," he stated boldly, "No way someone like you gets to rise the ranks so quickly without fragging the boss."

"I see," her optics narrowed, a claw tip tapping against her hip slowly, biding her time.

"I mean seriously," the fool looked away from her, towards his compatriots, as if looking for support as he scoffed, "How are we expected to follow the lead of some leg spreading wh-"

The instant he looked away she struck; she plunged her clawed hand deep into the offending mech’s chassis and as she wrenched it back she drew out his spark casing, wires still sparking from their fraying. The mech didn’t even have time to really register what had happened before he collapsed as he offline. The whole display made those gathered back up farther. She just growled, turning to face the entirety of the gathered, making sure to display the sparking component still bright with fresh energon she clasped in her hand.

"I’m only going to say this once, and if ANY of you forget it, I assure you your punishment will be far LESS merciful than this ignorant scrap heap here!"

The crowd was enraptured by her presence, more from fear than anything else.

"I am Night Strike, I am a veteran of Kaon, I am your commanding officer and will be treated as such. I stand at the side of our lord and master himself, out ranked by none but he. I am owned by no mech!"

She turned again her optics narrowed as she seemed to burn through each and every solder assembled there.

"If ANY of you see fit to bring up the fact that I am a femme as a negative, or feel like musing about my credentials at holding my esteemed position, I would wisely advise you against it if you so wish to remain in full working condition."

She growled and threw the dulling component on the lifeless body at her feet. She did her best to flick what energon remained on her claws off before she turned away, gesturing at a few other bots that were close at hand.

"You, clean that up now before it attracts scavengers."


End file.
